


Shortcake

by breadstickcat



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Hunk is mentioned, M/M, Rated Teen and Up for Some Slight Makeout Action, they're both disasters your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadstickcat/pseuds/breadstickcat
Summary: Any baking or cooking skills Pidge has are immediately thrown out the window the moment Lance steps in the kitchen.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Shortcake

Pidge stared at the ingredients in front of him. It was a simple task really, baking a cake. No different from a routine lab experiment.

“What’s up, Shortcake?”

Oh no.

Pidge looked up from his neatly arranged workspace to meet Lance’s questioning gaze, his eyes scanning the various baking related items in front of him.

“Get out”

“Why?”

“Every time you set foot in a kitchen disaster strikes. I’m not about to have you ruin Hunk’s birthday cake.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “So that’s what you’re doing? Is that why the cadets were so insistent earlier on dragging Hunk to the mall?”

“Yep, and if you want to stay in here then I suggest you don’t touch anything.”

Lance walked up behind Pidge and snaked his arms around his waist. “Oh? I can’t even touch my little Shortcake?”

Pidge leaned back into Lance as he felt his heart do cartwheels. He closed his eyes for a few moments before remembering his goal. He shook his head and swatted Lance’s arms away. “I am off limits as well until after the party.”

“Guess I’ve got some waiting to do then.” Lance looked at the components in front of Pidge. “What kind of cake are you making?”

“A vanilla half sheet cake, nothing too fancy.” Pidge began measuring the dry ingredients and dumping them into a large mixing bowl.

Lance sat on a stool next to the counter and watched Pidge as he worked. “Just a plain vanilla cake? What flavor will the icing be?”

“I was planning on just doing store bought vanilla buttercream, I don’t have time to make anything from scratch.”

“Poor hunk is going to get the most boring cake ever!” Lance cried in mock agony. He got up and made his way to Pidge. “Tell ya what, I’ll mix the cake ingredients while you make Hunk a nice chocolate icing. Deal?”

Pidge looked suspiciously at Lance’s outstretched hand. He was notorious for being a kitchen disaster, however considered Pidge had already set everything up so that even a toddler could mix it...

“Fine, but I don’t want any shenanigans.”

“You have my word.”

Lance snatched the mixing spoon from Pidge and began stirring. Pidge got out another mixing bowl and began searching for the ingredients for a chocolate icing. Once he had everything ready, he combined his ingredients and started stirring, feeling Lance’s gaze bore into his backside the whole time. A slight blush tinted Pidge’s cheeks, which he was glad Lance couldn’t see.

Lance clapped his hands together, causing Pidge to jump. “Done!” Pidge looked over to see Lance pouring the batter into the pan.

Pidge eyed it curiously. “And you’re sure you mixed it properly?”

“Of course I’m sure! Did you preheat the oven?”

“Yes. It’s at three fifty.”

Lance slid the pan in before turning back to Pidge. “How long?”

“Fourteen minutes is the minimum, so let’s go for that.”

“What’s the maximum time?”

“Nineteen minutes”

“Then let’s set it for sixteen so it’ll be in the middle.”

“Lance are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’ve never been more certain about anything ever.” Lance pressed some buttons and the timer beeped, starting the countdown.

Lance turned to face Pidge. “Is the icing done?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Lance wrapped his arms around Pidge and pulled him in for a kiss. Pidge returned it, their lips moving in sync with each other. Lance nibbled on Pidge’s bottom lip before they pulled away for air.

Lance stared at Pidge’s swollen lips, his eyes going over the flushed cheeks, eventually settling on his eyes, eyes so vibrant and greener than nuclear sludge. “What happened to the no touching anything rule?”

“I’m making an exception.” Pidge closed his eyes as he went in for another kiss, standing on his toes to reach Lance so he didn’t have to bend down as far. Pidge felt his face heating up as Lance’s hands began to wander their way down Pidge’s back, settling on his hips. The heat continued to grow until Pidge realized something felt wrong. He opened one eye to see a bright orange flame rising out of the mixing bowl on the counter.

Pidge broke this kiss. “Hey Lance?”

Lance looked down at him, slightly disappointed that he had stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“The icing is on fire.”

Lance turned around. “Holy fuck it is.”

“Maybe we should do something about it.”

“Yeah.”

Both of them ran to the fire extinguisher hanging on the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen, Lance grabbed it and unpinned the handle and squeezed, dousing the flame in a matter of moments, leaving a white foamy mess in its place.

Pidge placed his hands on his hips and sighed. “How did that even happen? There is no reason that should’ve caught on fire!”

Lance was about to say something when the timer on the oven went off. He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pan out, setting it down on the opposite counter that was not currently covered in white foamy stuff.

“I guess things got a little too hot and heavy.” Lance joked as he began wiping the counter down.

Pidge rolled his eyes as he inspected the cake. A small yellow spot peaking out of the batter caught his attention. Pidge reached out and touched it. When he felt it was firmer than the rest of the cake, he began digging. “Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?”

Pidge pulled it out. “There’s a whole ass egg yolk in our cake.”

Lance looked up and sure enough, Pidge was holding a yolk that looked like it came off a hard boiled egg. A realisation suddenly struck him. “Pidge, isn’t that still hot?”

Pidge looked at his hand, a searing hot pain began shooting down his hand as he realised that yes, it was indeed still hot.

A string of curses flew out of his mouth as he dropped it and ran to the sink, running cold water over his now red hand.

Lance got some ice out of the freezer and put it in a bag, holding it over Pidge’s hand as he winced when the cool ice touched his burnt skin.

Pidge took the bag from him. “Is any of it salvageable?”

Lance looked at the cake and his face fell when he say just how much of the cake had yolk in it. “I’m afraid not.”

Both of them sighed as they leaned back on the counter. Lance ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck, I’m sorry bird this is probably all my fault.”

Pidge smiled. “Bird? What happened to shortcake?”

Lance smirked a little. “I thought you hated that nickname?”

“I don’t mind it.”

“Well then, shortcake, how about we leave this mess to the maids and go get a cake from the local bakery before Hunk shows up?”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
